Into the Darkness
by Mindless obsession
Summary: sasuXOC Kaori is a normal girl but a chance meeting with a mysterious guy will turn her world upside down and send her spiralling into a whole new world of demons and monsters called yorunaka academy.
1. The Beginning of the End

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto (duh) masashi kishimoto-sensei does (again duh)**

* * *

Into the Darkness

Chapter one: The Beginning of the End

_Take everything left from me _

_All… to… blame_

_How can we still succeed taking what we don't need _

_Telling lies alibi's selling all the hate that we breathe_

_Supersize our tragedies born in the land of the free_

_And now were all to blame we've fallen so far from pride to shame were trying so hard were dying in vain were hopeful and blissful and blind to all we are. We want it all with no…… Sacrifice_

Kaori sat on her bed listening to her iPod which was playing one of her favorite songs

"All to Blame" by Sum41.

She stretched and sighed it was 1:06 AM and she wasn't even tired, bored yes, but not tired. Kaori sighed again and crawled off her bed. She walked over to her door and opened it slightly she peeked out there was no one in the hallway so she silently stepped out and closed the door behind her. She tiptoed down the hallway pat her brothers and sisters rooms past her mother and fathers room and down the stairs.

_Everyone wants it all don't we all._

The song ended as she was walking down the stairs she stopped and looked at the device in her hand another song started up

"Whispers in the dark" By skillet.

She continued down the stairs and into the entrance parlor she crossed the parlor and made her way to the front door. They were glass double doors with white frames and white lacey curtains she looked back before unlocking and opening the door.

She closed the door quietly behind her and walked down the steps towards the path lined with frilly fashionable flowers that her mother picked out she rolled her eyes at the display in the yard, bushes snipped into shapes of animals and a fountain with a sculpture of a fish spurting water out of its mouth it was probably deemed fashionable to have such inane displays by the lady's club her mother attended. When it was deemed no longer in then they would be torn down and replaced by whatever was in

(LOL I got this idea from "The Series of Unfortunate Events" book 5 by Lemony Snicket.)

she continued down the path and out to the street. She walked quietly down the deserted street past dark big houses with like displays of hilarious magnitude, past the lacey curtains blowing through open windows to the slight summer breeze that whispered through her hair with equal velocity, past the muffled snores of the old man, past the nosey neighbor who finally leaves their window from which they peek to welcome rest, past the trickling fountains placed precisely in each yard. Kaori breathed in the night air it was refreshing and sweet.

She walked away from the sleeping street into the dark night. She came to a run down garage with load techno music booming out. She walked into the open garage it smelled of stale instant ramen and exhaust.

"KAORI-CHAN" shouted a blonde boy as he glomped her

"Hey naruto-chan can you let go of me can't b-rea-the"

naruto was smothering her in a bear hug he released her and sat back on his heels "sorry kai-chan I was just excited to see you hardly ever visit me here" naruto gave her a puppy dog pout and even made a whiney noise like a fox kit. Kaori rolled her eyes over dramatic as always that naruto she wasn't even mad.

"so what are you doing here this late anyways kaikai and in your pajamas" said naruto as he stood up and scratched the back of his head with a big grin on his face

"so have you decided to take up my 'offer' kaori-chan" he said as he got in her face "as if 'loser'" she said as she pushed him away

"I was just bored and I knew you would be up since your practically nocturnal so I just came down here to hang out but if you want me to go well-"

"no, no stay its cool we can hang out I'll make ramen and we could watch a movie"

"ok, but I'll make the ramen you have a habit of forgetting to add water. Why don't you pick the movie?" she walked around naruto to the crate with a microwave sitting on it next to a small fridge with a cupboard filled with so much ramen packs that the door wouldn't close

"what about a horror movie kai-chan?"

"Sure whatever"

Kaori opened the cabinet and ramen cups came crashing down

"jeez naruto got enough ramen"

naruto came bounding into the kitchen area carrying a stack of movies to chose from.

"sorry Kaori-chan" naruto offered her his hand to help her out of the pile of ramen cups he release her hand as she stood up all the way "I went to the store yesterday and when I got home there wasn't enough space to fit it all " naruto itched the back of his head and gave her a big goofy grin.

kaori picked up four cups of extra spicy chicken flavored ramen and walked over to the table she peeled back the lids of each one and went over to the small sink in the corner to fill them with water she popped them in to the microwave and set it to 3 minutes.

" Okay so it's down to either saw I, II, or III, or Ginger snaps" naruto said as she turned around he was standing next to his beat up yet comfy sofa

" um, I gotta go for ginger snaps I love that movie."

"Okay." Naruto went up to the flat screen T.V that looked like it didn't belong there at all and put the Ginger Snaps into the D.V.D player. kaori got the ramen out of the microwave and her and naruto sat and watched the movie while eating ramen.

Kaori was half asleep by the end of the movie naruto was asleep spread out and squashing her she looked over at the blinking clock it was 4:36AM she needed to get home quick or she wouldn't be able to get in unnoticed.

She pushed and prodded naruto until she was free the lug was still fast asleep she rolled her eyes and stretched up "naruto that idiot letting his human pet run around so freely " came a cool, calm voice from behind her.

Kaori wurled around but didn't see anybody, then a figure in the shadows stepped towards her it was a guy about her age with raven black hair and piercing red eyes as he came closer her instincts told her to run to get away while she still could but she couldn't move she felt like she was stuck staring into the deep red eyes of this stranger for eternity.

Some how she found her voice" who…who are you?" the guy stopped advancing on her and smirked

"I'm Uchiha, Sasuke"

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Your life is obsolete

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Into the Darkness

Ch.2

Life as you know it is obsolete, so how's your new one going?

* * *

Naruto could feel the strong demonic aura as he came into consciousness. One of his friends from the academy was probably visiting, okay whatever nothing to worry about, but there was something, something in the back of his mind that was nudging him something was wrong but what was it.

Then he felt it he sensed a human in the room, KAORI.

Naruto shot up and almost jumped off the coach. His eyes widened at the sight before him it was worse than he thought the strong demon aura he felt was from, Sasuke, one of the most powerful demons in the demon world

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" naruto growled as he got up.

Sasuke looked over at naruto with a cold indifference"you haven't checked in with Lady Tsunade lately she asked me to come here to check on you and to remind you that the school year starts in 2 weeks but you might want to get there sooner to get settled in to your dorm before classes start" sasuke smirked than turned to face Kaori

"but then I discovered this I always thought you were into more of Sakura and Ino type girls maybe even Hinata but you've always had a little pet at the side" Naruto's blood boiled

"shut the fuck up Sasuke you don't know what your talking about Kaori is my friend and a true one at that" Naruto shouted anger welling up inside him

"tch true friend bullshit she doesn't even know who you really are, WHAT you really are if she did do you really think she would be here now "

Kaori was confused their conversation wasn't making much sense naruto looked enraged from what that sasuke guy was saying was getting to naruto. A red aura was emitting from naruto and his face was turning more animalistic

"well if she's only a friend than you won't mind me stealing her she looks like she would be a good fuck" Naruto's red aura intensified, his nails grew longer and sharper, then he lowered into a crouch letting out a feral growl.

Kaori glared at sasuke he was less than an arm length away she balled her hand into a fist pulled it back and released. Sasuke grabbed her hand before it made impact with his face he twisted it behind her back and pinned her to the wall

"you and naruto are very similar brave but idiotic" he whispered in her ear

"KAORI" naruto yelled in a worried voice sasuke released her and took a step back naruto had changed back.

She glanced at the clock it read 4:58 AM "oh no I have to get home school starts in two hours" (Kaori's school starts a few weeks before Naruto's) she rushed past sasuke and naruto to the open garage door.

She would have to straight out run or she might be late for school or worse her parents might discover her missing and how was she supposed to explain 'sorry I was bored so I went to my friends house and watched a movie in the middle of the night yeah my friends a guy but we didn't do anything' as if her parents would believe that, even though it was the truth.

"Bye Naruto-kun good bye Sasuke-san" she called behind her as she ran off

. Naruto and sasuke stood there bewildered. Sasuke was the first to recover and walked calmly out of the garage he glanced over at Kaori's receding form before getting into a sleek black car.

Kaori was running like her life depend on it when a slick black car pulled up in front of her the driver side door opened and sasuke stepped out

"well are you going to get in or what"

Kaori walked to the passenger side door and got in she sat down nervously sasuke revved the engine then took off

"thank you" Kaori murmured

"Hn whatever where do you live" Kaori told him the way to her house.

They sat silently for a few moments "You have a nice car" muttered Kaori

Sasuke smirked "It's a Lamborghini Gallardo Nera"

They didn't talk for the rest of the way. Sasuke pulled up a block or so away from Kaori's house. she got out murmuring a thanks and ran the rest of the way to her house she could feel his eyes watching her as she ran.

She went around to the back of her house and climbed up to her bedroom window, she slid it open and climbed in she stretched and yawned, ' oh great right when I have to get ready and go to school I start feeling tired' she thought as she walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

Later….

Kaori came bounding down the stairs

"Good morning!" she exclaimed

"Later"

as she ran out the door she was wearing her school uniform a grayish skirt a short sleeved white collared shirt and a yellow sweater vest with the school emblem stitched to the right side and dress shoes, her hair was up in a clip and she had a little makeup on.(It's like the girls school uniform on Bleach)

As she ran out the door she stopped in her tracks a Lamborghini Gallardo Nera was parked in front of her house and Sasuke was leaning nonchalantly against it, he was wearing black baggy pants ,and a black hoodie with a symbol she didn't recongnize (the uchiha crest) on it, he had a pair of sunglasses on that were to dark to see his eyes but Kaori could tell he was looking at her she slowly walked towards him

"what do you want?" She said quietly as she approached him

he raised an eyebrow "just to give you a ride… to school of course"

"it's fine I ride the city bus to school I don't need a ride from you" she said as she began to walk to the bus stop

he grabbed her arm "you'd rather ride a piece of crap bus with smelly humans than ride in a luxury car?" he said with menace

kaori gritted her teeth he was looking down on her trying to intimidate her she snatched her arm back

"yes as long as that car contains you I'd rather ride on a garbage truck" she said with venom and walked away.

Sasuke was furious yet confused most girls would faint at the chance to ride in the same car as him he was used to everyone bending to his will she wasn't even intimadated, but then again she didn't know how powerful he was, how powerful and influential the uchiha clan of crow demons was in the demon society heh she didn't even know he was a demon.

Sasuke smirked, turned and walked to his car he got in and drove away

'well isn't Kaori in for a horrendous surprise' sasuke thought as he flipped open his phone and dialed a number

"Hello headmistress-sama I would like to 'sujest' a new student to go to yoruyonaka academy"

* * *

So who can guess who the head mistress is kinda obvious, ne. I know the new style for cellular phones are those slidy ones but I like the flip ones better so sasuke has one in this story i'm thinking maybe a black Razor phone.

Thx for reading Please REVIEW


	3. You’re invited!

**Disclaimer: Me no own NARUTO comprehend**

**EEEPPPP I would like to start this chapter off by saying thank you to all who alerted my story WOOT! although I didn't get any reviews Please enjoy the 3rd chappy. Thanks for Reading! **

* * *

Into The Darkness

Ch.3

You're invited!

It was late afternoon. Kaori was on the bus riding home. Kaori sighed. All day, no matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking of that mysterious guy, sasuke.

" What's the matter with you?" said the girls sitting next to her she looked perturbed Kaori's sigh had probably interrupted her endless chatter of meaningless nonsense

"Sorry, what were you talking about again?"

"Hmph, well as I was saying" the other girl started

Kaori didn't really pay attention to what the girl was saying the rest of the way home it was something about some new store at the mall opening whatever it didn't really concern her although she would probably be dragged there by a sibling, her mom, or someone from school.

She was walking home when she spotted HIM up in a tree next to her house she immediately turned from calm and content to furious she hated him he was a total jerk yet for some unknown reason she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted to slap him and tell him to get out of her thoughts but then he would know that she was thinking about him.

"What are you still doing here?" she said

"Still?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "I left a while ago"

"Then why are you here now?"

"I wanted to say good-bye"

Kaori felt a jolt of surprise "you're leaving"

" Yes my school starts in about two weeks and I don't want to spend it with that loser naruto I have to deal with him enough during school, but don't worry I might visit during winter holidays and I **will **visit next summer"

"Don't threaten me" she said sarcastically

"That's not a threat it's a promise" he said with a smirk

"We will meet again maybe sooner than you think" he got down from the tree

"Good-bye for now"

Kaori's face flushed what did he mean by sooner than you think? She walked inside her house

"Oh Kaori your home just in time we're going to the mall there's a new store opening today" her mom exclaimed excitedly

_**Three days later…**_

'Friday finally' thought Kaori as she walked home from the bus stop.

Although it had been three days since her last encounter with Sasuke she still couldn't help thinking of him, how unbelievably hot he was, his car, his eyes, but then there was his cocky, arrogant 'I get whatever I want' attitude that made her so angry. Of course you can't forget that sly 'I got you now' smirk of his "GRRRRRRR" she kicked a pinecone that was on the sidewalk a kid that was playing near by ran off scared. She sighed and calmed down

"Then again he can't be all that bad he gave me a ride home when I really needed it and naruto explained to me the next day that they were friends but they fight a lot and not to worry about it" Kaori murmured to herself.

He just seemed so unreal like a dream or a psychotic hallucination.

As she approached her house she decided she didn't really want to go home yet. she could go hang out at Naruto's garage but he had left the night before for school and hanging out at his place without him wouldn't be the same.

She always missed him when he was away. She had asked him why he couldn't just go to school with her instead of to a far away boarding school but his only reply was

"It's complicated I just have to go there" whatever if he didn't want to tell her she wasn't going to be persistent on it.

She decided she might as well go to Naruto's garage, which he had given her a key to, she felt more comfortable there more than anywhere else despite how messy it was.

she looked down at the uniform she was wearing

" I suppose I should at least go change first" she muttered as she walked up the walkway to her house.

"KAORI KAORI" her mom screeched as she ran out the door and grabbed her in a hug

"w-w-what" was all Kaori managed out

"A letter came in the mail for you today and you've been accepted to a school named Yoruyonaka academy with a full scholarship" Her mother shrieked again

"oh this is soooo exciting going to a pristine wealthy boarding school is IN right now you know and I will be the first to have my child going to one. You go up stairs and start packing hurry"

"What if I don't want to go"

"WHAT you have to go it's a great opportunity"

" I don't want to go and you shouldn't have read my mail in the first place" kaori said before walking past her mother and up the stairs to her room she stopped just inside the doorway to her room and looked back.

"You might as well throw that letter away 'cause I'm NOT going" she said before slamming the door behind her.

Kaori flopped down on her bed she didn't want to go to a boarding school. she didn't want to be in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people her mom would probably give her a big speech about how easily she would make new friends if she told her that, granted she didn't really have any friends other than naruto she associated with classmates but she didn't exactly consider them friends they were so shallow most hung out with her because of her fathers position in the village ,he served directly under the Tsuchi-kage the leader of the village hidden in the stone, other than that they liked how she looked with her long bright orange hair and pupiless light blue eyes.

she sighed and went over to her laptop on her desk she got on the internet and typed in yoruyonaka academy but nothing that she could use came up that she could use. She tried every search engine she could think of but nothing came up. 'The academy must have at least a homepage or something' she thought.

A knock sounded at her door before it opened to reveal her father with black hair and dark blue eyes they weren't alike at all her mother had blonde hair and green eyes so where kaori got her features was a mystery that nether her mother nor father would answer.

"kaori" he started to say in a warning voice

"please at least look over the pamphlet that came with the letter it does look like a very nice school you may like it your mother was just looking out for your best interest" with that he sat the pamphlet down on the desk next to her "just think about it" he said as he walked to the door he went out of her room and closed the door with a soft click "Fine" she murmured as she opened the pamphlet and began to flip through it. The school DID look nice, she admitted to herself it was and old building built like a castle with towers and everything but it also had modern things like a gigantic pool, a music room full of every type of instrument imaginable even electric guitars, a variety of food stands in the cafeteria including Pizza ninja, Burger Hokage ,and Ramen Hut they also had Wi-Fi connectivity. It did sound amazing and the nature around the school was beautiful it had trees growing all around it blossoming with flowers. She continued to look through it to where the school was located she scoffed it wasn't even in the same country as her it was near the village hidden in the leaves located in the land of fire she sat there thinking for a while it looked so interesting but the school was so far away 'yeah far away from Sasuke and there's probably cute guys there to take my mind of him' she thought that decided it she was going to Yorunaka academy.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading please review!_**


	4. Welcome to Yoruyonaka Academy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or sasuke :( **

Thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited ,and/or alerted!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Into the Darkness

Ch.4

Welcome to Yoruyonaka Academy!

* * *

Sasuke stood on top of a tree nonchalantly he had caught her scent as soon as she got off the plane and stepped foot on the ground. He smirked happy with himself she was coming to his school she was on her way at this very moment to his domain where she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Oi sasuke" it was naruto he was standing at the bottom of the tree and waving his arms sasuke jumped from the branch landing easily in front of him. naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned at sasuke

"Did you sense her she's actually coming" said naruto in an excited voice

"Of course I did, dope"

"Aren't you excited" said naruto with the same stupid grin

"Hn'" sasuke didn't like talking a lot he never had but naruto usually insisted on trying to converse with him.

He froze and turned around a car was coming through the gate it was bright red and shiny in the morning sunlight it parked not far from where he was standing it wasn't the car that made him tense but who was in it Karin the worst sort of fan girl and Karasu his 2nd cousin from the lower part of his family who both happened to want him for his power. He hadn't factored them into the situation. They attacked any girl that got even remotely close to him kaori was human they would tear her apart as soon as he left her side. "sigh" he would have to be careful to not let that happen. He turned his back on the shiny red automobile and approached the school he had some arrangements to settle before kaori arrived.

* * *

Kaori sighed as she collected her suitcases at the airport it had been a 5 hour flight from the land of earth to the land of fire and another hour of driving to get to the school from the airport. she couldn't drive yet being only 15 so she would have to take a taxi all the way there. She grabbed her last bag from the conveyer belt she had a big black suitcase more than half her height and much wider, a black laptop case, a black with green stripes duffle bag, a bright blue back pack, along with a black with red stitching messenger bag.

She pulled the handle of her suitcase up and attached her duffle bag, laptop case, and messenger bag to it she adjusted her backpack andstarted walking towards the escalator pulling her suitcase behind her. she stepped on to the moving stairs going down as she went down she peered over the edge surprisingly there was a man in a black suit holding a sign with her name on it 'Mitsukai, Kaori' he must have been sent from the school to pick me up she thought to her self as he walked up to the guy

"You Mitsukai, Kaori?" he asked in a gruff voice

"Hai" Kaori replied the man relived her of her suitcase and started walking towards the exit

"this way please miss" kaori followed the man outside the airport where he had a limo waiting

'wow this school goes all out' she thought as she stepped through the door that the limo driver held open for her. It was spacious inside the man closed the door as she sat down she waited the man loaded her suit case and duffle bag in the trunk. He then got in and started the vehicle. Kaori pulled out her iPod and turned it on it started playing Dum Diggy Dum by Toy box she closed her eyes and sat back for a long drive.

* * *

Sasuke was in Tsunade's office he was trying to convince her to let kaori stay with him , naruto and their friends that lived in a mansion not far from the school instead of the dorms, it currently wasn't working. she was still vexed that Sasuke had bribed then threatened her to get the human into her academy, which was strictly against rules, she was not going to let him have this if the girl was going to stay at her school and risk her life work then the human would do so under her supervision and none less no matter what sasuke tried to pull.

"Tsunade –san" Sasuke growled Tsunade's temper boiled

"I don't care how strong you are you still go to my school and will address me with respect" Tsunade shouted.

"if she stays in the dorms as the only human among hundreds of demons some that even eat humans she will get killed" sasuke said in an angry voice.

"are you trying to say I can't take care of a simple human girl" sasuke narrowed his eyes at hr

" If one hair on kaori's head gets hurt at the dorms than I will blame You." Sasuke said calmly his eyes turned bright red with the sharingan and three black comas appeared

Tsunade gulped the uchiha clan certainly knew torture she had been unfortunate enough to experience it first hand when she was young and didn't want to go through it again

"maybe kaori not staying at the dorms is for the best" sasuke smirked

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement Tsunade" with that he left.

Tsunade banged her fist on her desk in frustration causing it to collapse in splinters.

* * *

The fire country sure is Green thought kaori there was trees, shrubs and other various plants on each side of the road.

kaori looked into the sea of green all around her mesmerized the stone country didn't have this much greenery only in certain places like there was one rain forest full of bugs or something...but kaori certainly wasn't used to seeing such dense forest surrounding her mostly dirt and cliffs."we should be arriving in a few minutes" the driver said abruptly startling her

"okay" she replied and continued to look out the window.

soon the school was in sight it was magnificent it looked big in the brochure but she hadn't expected it to be t_his _big and even though it was around late summer early fall flowers bloomed everywhere like it was the middle of spring. The car went through a gate and parked in front of the building. naruto was standing in front of the school waving like a mad man kaori jumped up and opened the door before the driver had a chance to open it for her she ran to naruto.

"what are you doing here she said as she gave him a hug" kaori laughed out glad to see her friend.

"heh heh well kaori-chan I go here" kaori started to laugh then something hit her if naruto went here then so did sasuke she let go of naruto and stepped back looking around her he was leaning against the building behind naruto with a smirk on his face.

"_NO_ way!" kaori exclaimed

"Welcome to yoruyonaka Academy kaori" sasuke said with a snicker.

'oh what have I got myself into'

* * *

**_So what do you think well you can tell me by pressing the pretty little button that says REVIEW! Hoped you liked ch. 4._**


End file.
